


Sugar, Sweaters and Surprise!

by momopichu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, r76SecretSanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopichu/pseuds/momopichu
Summary: (For r76secretsanta) It's the season for sweaters and surprises! And lots of sugary kisses.





	Sugar, Sweaters and Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @JuniorJeeves on tumblr ([link](http://juniorjeeves.tumblr.com))  
> Merry Christmas and Hope you have a great one!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“ _Mi sol_?”

“Living room, Gabe.”

Jack didn’t bother lifting up his head as the other man entered the room, laying as he was spread across the couch with his back against one arm rest and his legs on the other. He was occupied with his fingers; busy as they were, threading yarn onto needles. Dimly, he was aware of two cups being placed onto the living room coffee table. The sweet aroma of hot chocolate - filled to the brim with whipped cream and lathered with a copious amount of cherry syrup and chocolate sprinkles - wafted into his nose and he hummed in appreciation.

Hands tentatively crept around his midsection, shifting along the couch as Gabriel followed up with a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. Jack tasted cinnamon and apple.

“Apple pie?” Jack asked, eyes never leaving the work in front of him.

“You know it,” Gabriel smiled. “It’s in the oven.”

“ _God_ , I love you.” Jack leaned to the side, rubbing his head like an affectionate cat along the length of Gabriel’s face, garnering him another cinnamon sprinkled kiss.

“What’cha making?” Gabriel hummed.

“It’s a secret,” Jack half-sung.

The arms around his chest tightened teasingly, Gabriel’s breath tickling along the hairs of his neck.

“Jackie…” There was a hint of playful warning in Gabriel’s voice.

“Gabe,” Jack returned, one brow quirked.

A deep rumble thrummed in the other man’s throat, questing teeth gently reaching up to nip at the shell of Jack’s ear.

“Oh stop it you big baby,” Jack teased, releasing one hand from the task to push away Gabriel’s eager mouth.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want the man’s affection, more that he wanted to keep his little present a secret for as long as he could. A task made all the more difficult as Gabriel seemed intent on burying him under his weight. It was awkward to say the least; Gabriel leaning over him on the couch, his curly-haired head blocking Jack’s view of his needles.

The silvering blond spluttered as he nearly got a mouthful of hair stuffed in his mouth.

“Gabe!” Jack protested.

“I’m not gonna move until you tell me what you’re making.” It was Gabriel’s turn to tease, nestling his head deeper into Jack’s neck. His questing hands looked for the edge of the blanket, a difficult task when his husband was intent on keeping the cloth firmly nestled under his body. He pouted into Jack’s neck, lips puckering to blow a small raspberry into the pale skin.

Jack’s responding laugh was music to his ears; a giggling snort that broke into full-bellied laughter as Gabriel accompanied his kisses with ice cold hands against Jack’s neck.

“Oh my god!” Jack exclaimed, squirming to get away. “How’re your hands so cold when you just made apple pie and hot chocolate?”

“No idea,” Gabriel hummed, adjusting to press his frosty fingers closer.

“No!” Jack squealed, sinking into the couch, head burying deeper into the ridiculous turtleneck of the Christmas sweater he was wearing - an eye jarring thing of bright red with reindeers, Christmas trees, and badly knitted snowflakes that looked like they belonged in one of those ancient computers with heavily pixelated graphics.

Gabriel smirked. Leaning over, he pressed a raspberry to the back of Jack’s ear, causing the blond to try and twist away. An action that was restricted by the strong arms wrapped firmly around him, pulling him tight against a broad chest. Jack swore that he could feel the finely cut lines of the older man’s muscle through all the layers of cloth, pressed together as they were.

“Tell me what you’re making and I’ll stop.” Gabriel accompanied each word with a cinnamon sprinkled kiss to Jack’s freckles, peppering the blond’s cheek with spicy sweetness and a generous blush that bloomed from Jack’s face. His attempts to shift onto the couch behind his husband were made more difficult when Jack sank bodily into the cushions, rooting himself firmly amongst comfy pillows of berry reds. “ _Mi sol_ …”

Jack peeked out from the neckline of his sweater. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

“Your pinky is freezing,” Jack whined. “I don’t want it.”

“That same pinky was busy making apple pie for you,” Gabriel scolded. “Apologize to it.”

Jack stuck his tongue out, face scrunched up.

Gabriel leaned in quickly, nipping the offered tongue with gentle teeth. Jack’s protest was drowned out in a moan as the older man’s teasing morphed into a kiss. Lips parted, hot breath ghosting across both their cheeks. The needles almost fell from Jack’s fingers. Almost.

As they parted, Gabriel smirked.

“So?”

Jack looked torn between continuing his protests - cheeks red and blue eyes sparkling with mischievous light - or giving in. Looks like he needed a little more convincing; Gabriel slipped his fingers under the blanket, looking for the hem of Jack’s shirt.

The blond squealed, dropping the needles in his lap to grab Gabriel’s hands.

“Don’t you _dare_!”

“I think you still owe me two things, love.”

Quickly dipping in, Jack planted two kisses on either side of Gabriel’s cheeks. “There.”

Gabriel shot his cheeky husband an unamused look. His fingers shifted.

“Okay okay!” Jack exclaimed. “I apologize to your pinky!”

“And…?”

“I was making you a…um…”

“Oh no,” Gabriel groaned, the realization hitting him like a lightbulb thrown into a wall. “Jack, I’m not wearing one of your ridiculous Christmas sweaters.”

“But you were shivering the other day,” Jack protested. “It’ll keep you warm!”

“I don’t get cold.”

“I have two hands on me that say otherwise.”

Gabriel dropped his head heavily onto Jack’s shoulder, moaning deeply into the red wool tickling his cheeks. Jack _did_ have a point; Gabriel had been having a hard time adjusting to the cold weather of their new home. Snow blanketed the streets outside their window, icing the pines with a beautiful layer of frost and getting their little icy fingers onto every bit of skin Gabriel did not have covered. He supposed a ridiculous Christmas sweater _would_ help, but….

“What patterns are you knitting?”

Jack chewed the inside of his lips.

“Jack…” Gabriel groaned.

“I _was_ planning on making Reap-dolfs,” Jack hummed. “And lots of snow flakes, because I know how you _love_ them.”

“Is there a loving way of saying ‘I hate you’?” Gabriel asked.

“Not really,” Jack replied, pressing a kiss into Gabriel’s head.

With another unworldly groan, Gabriel stretched upright. If he couldn’t stop Jack making a sweater, he was at least going to accompany his husband while he worked. Shifting to the other end of the couch where Jack’s legs were stretched, he motioned with a hand for the blond to move his legs.

Jack didn’t move, instead staring at Gabe with an uncertain look on his face - his bottom lip held between his teeth.

“Uh…babe,” Jack hesitated. “I don’t think you should sit there.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked. “Come on Jackie, it’s cold and I want to snuggle with my husband.”

His hand settled onto where Jack’s knee was, intent on moving Jack’s legs if the younger man wasn’t going to move it himself. But he stopped short as the lump under the blanket shifted and…

A mewl escaped.

“ _Jack_ …”

The blond swallowed.

Gabriel patted the lump of what he thought was Jack’s knee again. He felt two soft pointed tips under his hands, evenly spaced apart, and was that, a nose-

Another mewl, more like a surprised squeak.

The lump began moving.

Gabriel followed it slowly with his fingers.

“Jack,” Gabriel hummed. “Mind explaining to me why your knee is meowing?”

“Um…”

Gabriel was pretty sure his hand was gently poking a furry back, shifting under the blankets as it attempted to crawl away from the dark man’s questing hand. It moved like a mountain given legs, bouncing under the covers as it scrambled away from the annoyance that was getting prodded.

“Gabe! No wait-”

Gabriel had chased the lump up to Jack’s chest where it was no doubt sinking thin claws into wherever it could reach for a purchase. Knowing how ticklish Jack was, Gabriel settled his free hand on his husband’s shoulder to prevent him escaping. Jack squirmed, whining and protesting the abuse.

By the time the kitten appeared, it did so from the neckline of Jack’s sweater - popping its white and ginger head out right from under the blond’s chin. It looked squished and positively harassed, turning big round eyes to Gabriel and giving a small annoyed mew.

“Jack?”

“...surprise?”

Gabriel pinned his husband with an unimpressed stare.

Jack squirmed, tucking his head firmly into the turtleneck so that he was kissing the back of the kitten’s head. The feline purred, eyes closing in contentment.

“I found him in a snowbank Gabe…” Jack said softly.

Were those puppy eyes? Jack was giving him the puppy eyes. _Gods_ help Gabriel, he was getting the goddamn biggest puppy eyes with pouty, shivering lips and a goddamn kitten looking smug as hell right under his husband’s chin.

Gabriel sighed. Reaching forward, he extracted the kitten from Jack’s sweater and hugged it to his chest. That done, he slinked under the blankets, tossing Jack’s legs over his lap. The animal mewled in surprise at being jostled but settled quickly against the warmth of the older man, curling into a tight ball of fur, purring like a happy motorboat.

“We can keep him,” Gabriel sighed as Jack squealed in delight. “But! We’re going to have to go on an emergency Christmas present shopping trip for our new kid.”

“After I finish this row and have an apple pie?” Jack pleaded.

Gabriel leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “Of course, love.”

 

xxx

 

 


End file.
